hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season is the period in 2012 during which tropical cyclones will form in the Atlantic Ocean. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical systems form in the basin. The 2012 season was the deadliest and costliest on record with over $700 billion in damage and over 130,000 fatalities. The season produced a record five Category 5 hurricanes, including Hurricane Sandy, which despite forming in December, after the official bounds of the hurricane season, became the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded, but rapidly weakened before producing any significant effects on land. The season also saw big hits on New York and Miami from Hurricanes Kirk and Michael, respectively. 2012 was also the first season to have a major hurricane form in every month of the season, although operationally, Alberto was thought to have peaked as a Category 2 hurricane. When Hurricane Michael made landfall, it became the first time that two Category 5 hurricanes made landfall in the United States in a single season, with Chris making landfall in the marshlands of Louisiana in July at Category 5 intensity. 2012 was also special in that all eighteen storms reached hurricane strength, the first time since 1930 that this has occured. Acklins Island in the Bahamas was probably the most impacted location of the season, with Gordon, Kirk, Michael and Patty passing over the island. Storms Hurricane Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sandy Records The season broke many records: * It was one of the most active seasons on record with 18 named storms forming. * It had the most hurricanes of any season, due to all eighteen storms reaching hurricane strength. (previous record: 15 in 2005) * The season produced 12 major hurricanes. (previous record: 8 in 1950) * Nine storms reached Category 4 intensity (Chris, Florence, Helene, Kirk, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Rafael and Sandy, previous record: 5 in 1999 & 2005) * Six storms reached Category 5 (Chris, Helene, Kirk, Michael, Oscar & Sandy, previous record: 4 in 2005). * Deadliest season on record with 135,000 fatalities. * Costliest season with $750 billion in damage done. * 2012 was the second season to have a major hurricane form outside of the hurricane season. It was also the first to have one after the season, as Able of 1951 developed before. Sandy however, was way more powerful than Able was. * 2012 was the second season to have two storms have a pressure below 900 millibars. * 2012 was the first season to have multiple major hurricanes after October, with Patty, Rafael and Sandy reaching this intensity. * Sandy became the most intense hurricane recorded worldwide on December 21, 2012. Coincedentally, this occured on the purported date that marked the end of the world, causing many conspiracy theories. However, Sandy did not have any impact on land. * Chris was the most intense hurricane recorded in the month of July. It had a pressure 21 millibars lower than the previous record holder, Emily of 2005. * Florence was the easternmost major hurricane on record. It paralleled the African and European coastlines within 500 miles for its entire life. * Helene strengthened faster than any tropical cyclone on record. Between September 5 and September 6, winds went from 45 mph to 185 mph and the pressure dropped from 1001 mbars to 885 mbars. * Helene was the strongest tropical cyclone recorded to make landfall with an 885 mbar pressure. * Isaac was the first hurricane recorded to strike the Delmarva Peninsula. Operationally, it was thought to have weakened to a tropical storm prior to landfall. * Kirk was the strongest hurricane recorded in New England with a 931 mbar pressure when it moved over Long Island. * Michael was the second strongest hurricane recorded to strike the United States with a pressure of 901 mbar. Only the Labor Day Hurricane of 1935 was stronger. * Nadine had the lowest pressure of any hurricane that did not reach Category 5 intensity. Patty had the lowest pressure of any hurricane that did not reach Category 4 strength. * Oscar had one of the biggest post-storm revisions in recent years. Operationally, it was thought to have been a low-end Category 4 hurricane, but reanalysis showed that it peaked at 25 knots higher at 140 knots. * Oscar was the first Category 5 hurricane in 54 years that did not make landfall. * Rafael was the strongest hurricane recorded in the month of November. It was not the strongest recorded after October however, as Sandy would become much more powerful a month later. * Sandy was the first major hurricane recorded to develop after the hurricane season. It was also the strongest tropical cyclone recorded worldwide, beating Typhoon Tip by 8 millibars. Retirement In the spring of 2013, the names Chris, Helene, Joyce, Kirk, Michael, Nadine and Rafael were retired. This was the most names ever retired. Despite its record intensity at an unusual time of year, Sandy was not retired as it had minimal impact on land. The retired names were replaced with Clark, Hailey, Jessica, Kurt, Melvin, Nina and Roger respectively for the 2018 season.